


Roommates

by Jumabu



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumabu/pseuds/Jumabu
Summary: Rich moves in with Jake after he gets out of the hospital. Rated T for swearing. Oh I'm great with titles





	1. OH BOY I GET TO CONE UP WITH A TITLE FOR EVER CHAPTER OOOOOH BOOOOY

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta so please point out any mistakes!

Rich: Fuck

Rich: I know it's like 11:00 pm but can someone come pick me up?

 

Rich stared at his phone. He knew it was unlikely that anyone would reply this late at night, but he didn't know what else to do. Rich had to stay in the hospital about a week after the SQUIP incident. That week was strangely the best Rich had felt in a while. When he had gotten rid of his SQUIP he was filled with anxiety, there's no way his friends would ever look at this same again, he was such a loser. But he was wrong. Everyday Jeremy, Michael, Jake, Chloe, Brooke, Jenna, and Christine would stop by to see him. The first day they walked into his room he wanted to explain everything, to apologise, but they shushed him. They understood. And that's really all Rich wanted. Now he was been waiting for almost an hour for his dad to come pick him up from the hospital. He should've known his dad couldn't be trusted to do that. His house was miles away. Rich didn't have any money to call a cab, and he didn't want to go back inside the hospital, so he just stood there. He didn't really know what else he could do. He sighed with relief when his phone buzzed

Michael: Rich???

Michael: Where are you, dude?

Rich: Outside the hospital. My dad's not here

Michael: You've gotta be fucking kidding me!

Rich: I really wish I was, dude

Michael: Hold up I'm at Jer's

Michael: We're on our way, be there soon

 

Rich sighed again, running a hand through his hair. A big part of him didn't want to go home. Ever again. It wasn't like his parents would care. His brother had run off for months before coming back, and his parents acted like they didn't even notice he was gone, or that he even existed in the first place. 

Rich: Thanks

 

Michael and Jeremy were there in about 15 minutes, Michael behind the wheel of his PT cruiser with Jeremy in the passenger seat. Rich got in the back quietly, mumbling a thank you. Michael looked back at him.

"You okay, Rich?" He asked softly, his hair messed up. Rich looked out the window.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but can I stay at your place tonight, Jeremy?" He asked.

"No, it's fine. You can stay over." Jeremy said. Michael drove, he and Jeremy didn't say a word the entire ride home. They got inside Jeremy's house, they had a video game paused. "You can use my bed if you want, we don't mind."

"Thanks." Rich said, sitting down on the bed and putting his face in his hands. Eventually he fell back on Jeremy's bed and feel asleep.

Rich woke up the next morning with a burning sensation all over his body. He slowly sat up, both Michael and Jeremy were laying on the floor. Jeremy had his head on Michael's cheat, asleep, but Michael was awake. Rich smiled at him.

"Gay." Rich whispered jokingly. Michael stuck his tongue out in response

"You ok?" Michael whispered, feeling around for his glasses. Rich picked them up off of the floor and handed them to him.

"I guess. Can't say I'm surprised that my dad wasn't there." Rich said as Michael gently lifted Jeremy off of him and laid his head on a pillow.

"I'm sorry." Michael said. "If you need a place to stay my house is always open if you want."

"I'll work something out." Rich said. "But there's no way in hell in going home."

"The group chat has been blowing up all morning, by the way." Michael said. Rich grabbed his phone and checked it.

Christine: Oh my gosh Rich are you ok?

Brooke: Rich? 

Jake: Dude? Are you ok? Are you with Michael/Jeremy?

Chloe: What happened?

Jenna: Rich, are you ok?

Rich: I'm good guys thanks. I'm at Jeremy's house

 

Rich put his phone down, then looked down at Michael.

"Fuck. That guy got any ibuprofen here?" Rich winced.

"Yeah, in a cabinet in the bathroom. You want me to go get it?" Michael stood up.

"Nah, I got it." Rich headed for the door. Jeremy stirred slightly.

"Michael?" Jeremy whispered.

"Gay." Rich grinned.

"Damn straight." Michael smiled.

"The fuck did you call me?" Rich pretended to be offended.

"Damn not straight." Michael corrected himself.

"Damn right!" Rich smiled before heading to the bathroom and looking for a bottle of ibuprofen. He swallowed two pills with some water from the sink, then headed back to Jeremy's room. Jeremy was awake, his eyes squinting at the small beams of sunlight pouring in from the window. Michael already had Apocalypse of the Damned set up.

"Wanna play?" Michael asked.

"Nah," Rich said. " I'm good." As Jeremy and Michael struggled to beat a level, Rich picked up his phone and got back on the group chat.

Jake: What are you gonna do?

Rich: I don't know. I'm not going back home though

Jake: Dude, you could stay in my apartment with me

Rich: I dunno maybe

Jake: I really don't mind it

Rich: Thanks 

Christine: I'm glad you're ok

Brooke: Yeah what happened

Rich: My dad forgot to pick me up

Jake: Your dad is an ass

Rich: I know

Jake: I love how the it just said Chloe is typing... But she stopped because she can't think of anything NICE to say!

Chloe: Shut up Jake

Jake: Dude. Come. Love. With. Me.

Rich: Wow

Jake: Fuck! I meant live!

Chloe: Sure you did

Jenna: Lol

Jake: Fuck you

Chloe: I thought you wanted to fuck Rich?

Jake: Shut up

Chloe: You aren't denying it

Jake: IT WAS A TYPO FFS

Rich: Living with you doesn't sound like a bad idea really

Rich: I just have to get my stuff from home

Jake: Well I'd come get you but I can't drive cause of my legs

Rich: I'll ask Michael

"Michael, can you take me to my house then to Jake's apartment?" Rich asked.

"Yeah, when do you wanna head out?" Michael glanced quickly at the clock.

"Anytime is good." Rich looked back down at his phone.

Rich: He's fine with it

Jake: Cool

Chloe: You just want him to live with you so you two can bang

Jake: I don't see you offering him a place to stay! I'm just being a good friend

Chloe: Whatever Jake

Rich: I'll be there when Michael's ready just gotta get my stuff first

Jake: You can borrow some of my clothes. I mean they'd be kinda baggy on you but it's cool

Rich: Nah, I'm good. I got some money and stuff I want to grab

Jake: Ok

Rich waited for Michael and Jeremy to finish their game.

"You coming with us, Jer? Cause I'm coming back." Michael asked.

"Sure." Jeremy said. "We need to go to the mall, too. There's this cool game that I found that I wanna get."

"Oh, cool what is it?" Michael asked as the three of them headed to the car. Jeremy told Michael about the game as they drove, then they stopped at Rich's house.

"You want us to go in with you?" Jeremy asked. Rich opened the car door.

"It's good. My dad's probably passed out anyways." Rich got out of the car and approached the front door. He turned the knob, it was unsurprisingly unlocked. He walked inside, his dad was on the couch asleep, crushed beer cans were scattered on the floor. Rich made a noise of disgust. He wanted to scream at him, to release everything he'd been holding back since last night, and even before that. But he didn't. Instead he went to his room, then grabbed his back pack and began shoving all of the clothes that would fit inside. He grabbed the wallet he had hidden in the dresser and put it inside as well. When he had gotten everything he needed, he picked up his bag and left the house.


	2. Rich is a buff Boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These boys are gay for each other

Rich sat in silence on Jake's couch. He hadn't been nervous around Jake before, and everything felt extremely awkward. Their friends were around when they had hung out after the SQUIP incident, but this was the first time he's been alone with Jake since then. The first thing that he thought when he had walked in the door was that he felt very self conscious about his lisp. He always hated it, but now he was genuinely afraid to speak.

"Hey," Jake had said. "How you feeling?" He was sitting on the couch, looking away from a show he was watching.

"I-I'm good." Rich had frozen up for a second, he stuttered. He hadn't stuttered like that in a very long time.

"Are you sure?" Jake looked at him a little bit concerned. 

"I'm ju-" Rich caught himself before saying 'just.' "Really tired."

"Sorry dude, you wanna take a nap on the couch? It pulls out." Jake offered, going to grab his crutches and get up.

"No I just need to... Relax a bit." Rich sat down on the couch with Jake, but he sat on the other side as far away as he could. He couldn't help but stare straight at the ground. 

"You seem kinda off..." Jake had a strange tone in his voice that made Rich slightly uncomfortable.

"I have a lot going on, you know..." Rich was impressed that he had avoided this many words with s in them, but he knew that he couldn't do it forever.

"Yeah... Hey you'd tell me if it was SQUIP related... Right?" Jake asked.

"Yeah... You know I would." Rich smiled a bit, still not looking at Jake.

"Good..." Jake said. "You wanna play Xbox or something?"

"I'd rather watch." Rich cleared his throat. The awkwardness made the atmosphere feel solid. It was so weird. Rich knew he always had a thing for his best friend, but without the SQUIP he didn't know what else to say. He dug through his bag and pulled out a few Xbox games he had packed.

"Skyrim," Jake read one. "Elder Scrolls... V?" Rich laughed.

"Five. They're Roman-" Fuck. Numerals had an s in it. "Numerals." He said quickly, his heart racing. Jake didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, yeah. I'm bad with those." Jake cringed at his mistake. "I've heard about this, is it good?"

"Yeah, really fun actually." Rich said.

"We can play it when you're up for it." Jake said.

"Cool." Rich put his arm on the arm of the couch and leaned his head against his cheek. Rich had lied earlier about being tired, but he eventually fell asleep.

 

Rich was avoiding the letter S. Jake noticed it. There had been a few times when Rich had been drunk, and Jake learned that he had a lisp. Jake actually liked to hear it, and at times he'd subtlety try to get him to say a words. Sometimes Jake would do something like say:

"We're best friends, right?" Rich's' response would be:

"Yeah." Jake would then say:

"Say it then! Say we're best friends!" Rich would laugh, but not his real laugh, not the dorky genuine one, he'd force a laugh, then shove Jake away from him. Rich had always come off as homophobic, but damn, that didn't stop Jake from having a hardcore crush on him. But now SQUIP was gone and Rich revealed his sexuality, which should've been a good thing, but Jake couldn't help but feel that Rich had become distant. Jake grabbed his crutches and went to go grab a drink from the fridge, part of him felt like he should ask Michael to get a few liters of Mountain Dew Red, just in case the SQUIP came back somehow. That was one thing that kept him up at night. Rich or Jeremy's SQUIP coming back, that and Michael or Rich not making it out of the fire in time, those two things haunted him the most, among other things. Jake was lost in thought, which was a mistake, using crutches with two broken legs was hard enough when you were concentrating. Jake lost his balance and fell to the floor.

"Fuck!" Jake swore as he hit the ground. It didn't hurt but it was embarrassing as hell. The clatter of his crutches made Rich jolt awake.

"Jake?" Rich stood up and ran to Jake's side. "Fuck! Are you ok dude?"

"I'm good." Jake said, getting into a sitting position. 

"Shit, are you sure? Are your legs ok?" Rich asked. Jake smiled, that was three s words.

"I'm fine, really, I didn't hurt anything." Jake assured him. Rich sighed.

"Do you need help up?" Rich asked. 

"I..." Jake looked around. "I mean I can try and drag myself to the couch." 

"Let me help." Rich then picked Jake up bridal style. Jake's face turned red, he had forgotten how strong Rich was. He carried Jake to the couch without problems. After putting Jake down, Rich went a grabbed his crutches, leaning them against the couch. 

"Thanks, man." Jake said, his cheeks gradually returning to its natural color.

"No problem. You... You horrified me..." Rich breathed. There it was. He was avoiding s again. "I thought you were gonna do further damage."

"Sorry about that.... Damn, you're really strong for a tiny guy." Jake added.

"I get that a lot." Rich grinned, sitting down next to Jake. 

"At least I didn't have my soda when I fell. I would have cried." Rich laughed loudly, then put a hand over his mouth in an effort to to contain it.

"I can imagine you crying on the floor in a pool of coke." Rich giggled, Jake joining him. Neither of them noticed the blush forming on each others' faces.


	3. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They Willa ex no love soon. Only like one or two chapters away

Rich was not a morning person before he got his SQUIP. But then he got used to the new routine the SQUIP had laid out for him, which consisted of about 30 push-ups each morning among other things, it all really depended on what the SQUIP wanted. Then he was forced to be a morning person. This schedule was etched so deeply in his brain that he woke up at 5:00 am every single day. Rich sat up and checked his phone, it was roughly 4:58 am. Rich groaned and fell back on to the pull out couch. He wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, he knew that. After staring at the ceiling for a few minutes, Rich rolled out of bed. It was his first day back to school.

"Fuck." Rich said a little bit loudly. Rich had no idea what to do, other than get dressed. He would feel rude eating Jake's food or taking a shower, so he just headed to the bathroom. When he got there, he stared in the mirror for a second. What was he going to wear? Rich liked tank tops, but it was November and it was cold as hell. Rich sighed and put on a tank top anyways, maybe he wasn't ready to change his look yet. 

 

Jake could tell that Rich was nervous. The two of them rode with Michael and Jeremy to school, and the whole ride there, Rich stared out the window in complete silence. Jake tapped Rich on the shoulder, making Rich jerk his head to look at him.

"You good?" Jake asked softly.

"Tired." Rich said. Jake had a feeling that wasn't the problem, but then again Rich had been up since 5 that morning.

"Alright." Jake said, hoping that Rich was telling the truth. He hoped that it really wasn't SQUIP related. As soon as they had gotten on school grounds, Jake instantly noticed that Rich became fidgety. Jake pulled Jeremy to the side and whispered to him. "Keep an eye on Rich for me, would you? And if he seems... Off... Could you talk to him? I don't know how to help him out really..."

"You can count on me." Jeremy smiled. Jake nodded. It wasn't long before they had gotten inside, and Rich started to fidget even more. He couldn't seem to get his eyes off the ground, even when they had met up with everyone else, he didn't look at them. After a few minutes, it was as if Rich had snapped. He suddenly turned around and headed for the door, swearing under his breath.

"Where's he going?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know?" Jake watched Rich leave the school and head towards the football field.

"Oh no, I hope he's ok..." Christine said.

"Jake, you should go check on him maybe." Michael suggested.

"I don't know how I'm gonna get there." Jake looked at his legs.

"We seriously need to get you a wheelchair." Michael said. "I can grab you one from the office and wheel you there."

"Thanks, man." Jake said. Michael grinned at Jake, then sprinted down the hallway.

 

 

 

Rich sat on the bleachers and wiped tears from his eyes. There was no way he could handle that much pressure. All of those eyes looking at him, he could only imagine what those people were thinking about him. Fuck. He put his head between his knees and tried to steady his breathing. He felt his phone buzz every couple seconds, but he ignored it. He didn't need this right now.

"Rich?" Rich recognized Jakes' voice. Rich looked up to see Jake wheeling up on a wheelchair.

"Hey..." Rich whispered, feeling his stomach drop. He didn't want Jake to see him like this.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you're ok." Jake said

"I'm not. I'm not gonna survive-fuck. I won't make it in there. I don't know how I did it before. All those-fuck- everyone looked through me. Fuck it." Rich grew frustrated. He was tired of trying to avoid s. "Fuck! Why do you want to be around me?! I'm a loser! I can't even speak correctly! I'm literally nothing without my SQUIP!"

"Don't you ever say that about my best friend again." Jake said.

"Jake, I'm not your best friend! The person you became best friends with wasn't me! It was my SQUIP! I'm not cool! I'm-!" Rich suddenly felt arms wrap around him. Jake was holding him tightly, Rich could no longer speak. He could only cry, he felt tears flowing and falling on Jake's shirt.

"You are one of the coolest guys I met. I love hanging out with you. That's why I wanted you to live with me so bad. And for the record, I like it when you lisp!" Jake let go of him. "And if anyone thinks you're weird or not cool, or thinks anything bad about you, then they can fucking fight me!" Jake looked so angry that he looked as if he was ready to stand up. Rich laughed a little at Jakes' rant. That seemed to fire him up again. "And another thing, you try to keep from laughing! Don't ever do that! Don't ever hide anything about you, ok? Because I don't care! Nothing will change how I feel about you!" 

"Thanks best friend." Rich said without hesitation.

"Yeah, of course." Jake said, turning red, then he grinned. "So, do you wanna skip class?" Rich returned the smile.

"Definitely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael is a hero because he and Rich are good friends and he knows Rich loves Jake


	4. "There's no way he likes me like that"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh man these two

Michael: Rich are you okay?

Jeremy: What happened?

Christine: Rich? Do you want someone to come out there with you?

Chloe: Whoa what is up with you?

Brooke: Chloe be nice!

Chloe: I'm just asking!

Christine: It's not the SQUIP is it?

Rich: You guys worry about me too much

Jeremy: Rich!

Rich: I'm good. Just got a bit overwhelmed. Thanks for sending Jake after me

Christine: Where are you? 

Rich: Oh I'm at the bleachers with Jake

Jeremy: First period starts soon

Rich: Oh, we're skipping

Christine: RICHARD GORANSKI!

Rich: Jake is, too!

Christine: YOU TWO GET BACK HERE

Rich: Sorry gotta go guys byyyyye

Christine: RICH

 

(Private chat with Michael)

Michael: You guys makin out?

Rich: I wish

Michael: Go for it dude

Rich: Oh yeah that's a great idea

Michael: I'm full of em

Michael: So what happened

Rich: Well Rich came over and hugged me and I cried and said that I was a loser and I couldn't speak correctly then he got mad and told me I was cool and he liked my lisp and anyone who disagreed with him could fight him

Michael: Dude

Rich: What

Michael: Dude

Rich: WHAT?

Michael: He's so gay for you

Rich: Shut up

Michael: MAN IF JEREMY SAID STUFF LIKE THAT TO ME I WOULD DIE! LIKE SERIOUSLY OH MY GOSH

Michael: I gotta go dude, we'll pick you up after school

Rich: See you

 

"What are we gonna do?" Rich asked, turning his phone off and ignoring the five messages from Christine he had gotten.

"I don't know. I was hoping you would wanna talk about... Anything that's bothering you." Jake said.

"I'm actually doing pretty good now, thanks." Rich said. "I just felt a little paranoid."

"If that ever happens again then talk to one of us. We can all form a big circle around you and escort you to your classes." Jake smiled, propping his feet up on the bleachers.

"Yeah, cause that won't attract attention." Rich giggled.

"At least people won't stare at you." Jake shrugged. Rich giggled again

"I just... I feel weird, you know?" Rich said. "There's a lot going on, I don't have the SQUIP anymore, and that's a good thing because now I can make my own decisions. But that's also the bad thing about it." 

"What made you want to get rid of it so badly?" Jake asked. "I mean it felt great having a SQUIP at first."

"I was just tired of it. It emotionally degraded me all of the time and... Every time I questioned my heterosexuality it would shock me." Rich glanced over at Jake for a second, he knew if he had the SQUIP there would be another shock.

"That's awful," Jake said. "I'm sorry."

"I felt so liberated when it was finally gone." Rich sighed.

"I have a question, Rich? How did you know you were bi?" Jake asked.

"I just..." Rich felt his face flush. "I just knew. Why?"

"I don't know... I think I might be?" Jake said.

"Dude, really?" Rich said, a bit too excited. "That's great! I'm glad you told me!" Jake held up a finger and took out his phone.

"Hold up, I gotta respond to Chloe."

 

(Private chat with Chloe)

Jake: I told him

Chloe: You told Rich you liked him?

Jake: Hahaha, no

Jake: I told him I was bi tho

Chloe: Oh my god just ask him out for fucks sake

Jake: What if he says no?

Chloe: Oh my god JAKE! Rich is your best friend! What do you think he's gonna say no and then rip out your soul and feed it to the dark lord or something?

Jake: Whoa, where did THAT come from?

Chloe: I hang out with Michael and Jeremy sometimes

Chloe: Now stop stalling 

Jake: Nah

Chloe: Oh my god Jake! Suck it up! He obviously has a crush on you!

Jake: Asking him out is harder than it sounds

Chloe: Actually it's not

Chloe: Jake you've asked people out before and it hasn't been this hard

Jake: Rich is different

Chloe: How?

Jake: He's better

Chloe: What the fuck does that even mean?

Jake: It means what I said

Chloe: Oh my god Jake stop! Look I don't know what you want me to do for you! 

Jake: Fuck, Chlo, I don't know what to do! I've got it bad for him!

Chloe: I guess the only thing you can do is wait for him to ask you

Jake: Like that'll happen

Chloe: I gotta go before I get caught. We'll talk later

Jake: Alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there's so much texting in this chapter. They'll talk more in the next one promise.


	5. I have a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short! I was continue this and make it a longer chapter but decided to make this a separate chapter! I'll get the next one out today I hope!

"I have no idea what I'm gonna do with Jake." Chloe said sitting next to Brooke at lunch.

"They're almost as blind as gayer 1 and 2 over there." Brooke said, leaning her head on her girlfriend's shoulder and pointing in the direction of Michael and Jeremy, who were coming towards their table.

"It's not like we can draw them a map, they need to figure it out." Christine said simply.

"But... Maybe we could push them in the right direction?" Chloe grinned.

"I'm already in." Jenna raised her hand. 

"Oh boy." Christine sighed just as Michael and Jeremy sat down.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, I have a plan that involves getting Rich and Jake together, if the two of you are interested?" Chloe said.

"What is it?" Michael asked as Jeremy looked a little concerned.

"Well, if the two of you didn't know, Jake's the jealous type." Chloe smiled.

"Yeah." Jeremy practically winced.

"Well if someone started rubbing up on Rich then it might get a slight reaction out of Jake." Chloe looked from Jeremy to Michael.

"Not it." Jeremy looked away from the group.

"Michael?" Chloe stared at him.

"Why me?" Michael whined.

"Because Jeremy won't do it, and I can't do it cause Brooke and I and I are dating so he'd know something is off, and Christine and Jenna obviously aren't Rich's type." Chloe pleaded. "Come on! You obviously want to see them get together as much as we do."

"Fine, but you're paying my hospital bill if Jake almost kills me." Michael said reluctantly.

"Deal." Chloe smiled.


	6. Artist

"Did you get the message from Chloe?" Jake asked a while after the two had gotten home.

"No," Rich replied, opening his phone.

 

Chloe: Welcome home party for Rich at Jer's place this Saturday

Jeremy: I never agreed to this

Chloe: Well we're showing up at your place wether you're ready or not

Chloe: So I wouldn't pick that day to invite Michael over to bang, unless that's how you like to party

Jeremy: Stop

 

Rich giggled a bit. 

"I read it." Rich looked over at Jake, who was doing something with a sketch pad. "Whatcha drawing?"

"Eh, it's nothing, I'm just doodling." Jake seemed to stiffen.

"I didn't know you liked art." Rich said, raising an eyebrow.

"I took art for a year." Jake shrugged shyly, then flipping to the front of his sketch pad, handing it to Rich. "You can look through it if you want." Rich took it and started flipping through. There were various drawings of people, animals, houses, and other things, and all of them were really good. They had tiny details and shading that made the drawings look alive. Rich finally got to the last page where Jake had drawn the outline of a lily. Rich handed it back to him.

"Jeez, those are really good! Like REALLY good!" Rich saw Jake smile slightly.

"Eh." Jake shrugged again, almost like he disagreed.

"You can NOT tell me that those are bad without lying!" Rich said.

"I've seen better." Jake said.

"So? That doesn't mean those aren't good! I can't draw to save my life, man!" Rich peered over Jake's shoulder to look at his unfinished flower again. Jake could feel Rich's breath brush smoothly past his cheek. 

"Well, everyone CAN draw technically." Jake said. Rich stared at him blankly for a second.

"You know what I meant, smart ass." Rich shoved him playfully. Rich felt his phone buzz.

Michael: Hey

Rich: Hey

Michael: How are things going with Rich?

Rich: Honestly I don't know how I can get anymore fucking obvious without blowing him or something

Michael: That's not a bad idea

Rich: Fuck, even then he'd probably think I'm doing him a favor cause I'm a good friend. FUCK

Michael: That's just how Jake is

Rich: Man, did you know he draws

Michael: Is he good at it?

Rich: YES

Michael: Good as in your blinded by the fact that you have a giant crush on him or good as in they would be good regardless of who drew them

Rich: The second one

Michael: We should hang out at the party some, we don't get to do that a lot

Rich: You sure you wouldn't rather be hanging out with Jeremy?

Michael: Come on, dude. We can talk about our giant gay crushes

Michael: Also yeah I would but still, I hang out with him all the time

Rich: Alright, then

Michael: What time do you want me to pick you up?

Rich: When's the party even start?

Michael: Around noon, maybe? Jer's dad won't be home then

Rich: K, pick us up a little before 12 then

Michael: Right

Michael: You coming to school tomorrow?

Rich: Yeah

Michael: Cool

Michael: If you ever need anything let us know, we're here for you

Rich: Thanks

Michael: Sure thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im getting a lot done, I might post a few short chapters today.


	7. Ive never been to a party like this one

The party at Jeremy's house wasn't like other parties Rich had been to. Those parties consisted of dozens of drunk teenagers trashing the house to the sound of music being blasted as loudly as it could over the radio, and every room was occupied with two or more people having loud sex with any other random party-goer. But this party was different, and Rich actually liked it better. There was music playing loud enough to where it drifted throughout Jeremy's living room, and Chloe had brought a keg, which was sitting up on the counter in Jeremy's kitchen. Rich and Jake had carpooled with Michael, who was unusually talkative. He was talking to Rich about some game Jeremy had bought recently, the same one he got the day that they dropped Rich off at Jake's. Their conversation continued when the got inside, the two sitting on the couch while Jake sat at the dining room table, convincing Chloe to get him another drink from the keg every time he ran out.

"So how was school for you this week?" Michael asked after ranting about the game. "Excluding Monday."

"Better, you guys managed to get me through the week actually." Rich said, only now noticing that Michael was sitting extremely close to him, even though there was plenty of room on the couch.

"Things changed with Jake yet?" Michael glanced over at the dining room table, Rich followed his gaze. Jake had already downed another drink. He looked as though he could barely keep his head up.

"Nope, still as oblivious as ever. Damn, look at him though, he's even smooth when he's drunk as fuck." Rich grinned, looking back at Michael, who rolled his eyes.

"What about you and Jeremy?" Rich asked.

"Same!" That was all Michael said, sarcastically being cheerful.

"Sorry, dude. I'd give you advice but then I'd be a hypocrite." Rich shrugged.

"I don't care, I'm looking for anything at this point." Michael groaned.

"Well, then, just tell him. He's your best friend, he'll understand even if he doesn't like you back." Rich said.

"Well first off, you're right, you are a hypocrite," Michael said, making Rich chuckle. "But you're right about me telling him, too."

"You can do it." Rich smiled.

"Later, though, ok?" Michael sighed. "I don't feel like getting shot down right now." Chloe suddenly walked in front of both of them, heading towards Jake. He had his head down on the table. Chloe whispered something in his ear, which made him sit straight up, and slam his fist on the table really loud, making Rich and Michael jump.

"Just because I'm on crutches, don't think I can't kick your ass, Michael Mell!" He shouted. Michael looked stunned for a second, and almost afraid. His body looked like it was going into fight or flight mode, but his legs just wouldn't move. Of course, Jake wouldn't be able to walk with his crutches in this state, but Michael still looked horrified. Jeremy came to the rescue suddenly, grabbing Michael by the wrist and pulling him into his room, shutting the sort behind them both. Rich was confused for a second, looking over at Jake. He looked positively pissed.

"Are you okay?" Rich asked.

"No!" Jake sounded almost like a two year old child. One that was wasted, at least.

"What's wrong?" Rich looked from Jake to Chloe, who was looking extremely satisfied. He was waiting for an answer from either of them.

"Fucking Michael!" Jake slammed his head onto the table for a second. He tried to say something, but Rich couldn't hear any of it. He looked at Chloe, utterly confused.

"Say that again, Jake?" Chloe pulled his head back up.

"He's fucking doing all that shit," He attempted to gesture at the couch, but his arms just fell to his side. "And he knows that I like Rich." He whined. It took at second for Rich to process exactly what Jake had said, but when he realised, he felt himself turn red, his eyes wide. Chloe just smiled, then walked over to Christine, Jenna and Brooke, Jenna and Brooke were smiling, but Christine looks slightly exasperated. They had all planned this. Jake, not realising what he had just said, slammed his head back on the table. 

"You guys are good!" Chloe knocked on the door, a cautious Michael peered out of a crack I the door, then walked out, followed by Jeremy.

"You son of a bitch!" Rich shouted, smiling like an idiot. "You fucking planned this!"

"Hey, it was Chloe's idea!" Michael raised his hands up. "What are you gonna do now?"

"He's wasted, he has no idea what he's saying." Rich looked down at the ground.

"Are you kidding me?!" Michael shouted. "You have to say something to him when he's sober!"

"You really expect me to casually bring that up?" Rich looked up at Michael, still smiling. Everyone groaned at his response.

"You better find a way or I'll be pissed!" Michael gripped the back of the couch. He wasn't really angry, just a bit fired up.

"I don't know, I can try." Rich said.

"You had fucking better try and succeed!" Michael said, sitting down next to him, not nearly as close this time, Jeremy sat down next to him.

"I don't think I can get him home," Rich said, trying to change the subject. Michael, knowing what he was doing, gave him a glare. "Jeremy, can Jake and I stay over tonight?"

"Sure." Jeremy said, making Michael whip around quickly to look at Jeremy as though he'd been betrayed. "What?" Michael leaned back and pouted.

"I'll bring it up if you do what we were talking about earlier." Rich said, to which Michael responded by putting an arm around Jeremy.

"Deal! Cause I asked Jeremy out when we were hiding in his room!" Michael shouted triumphantly.

"What?!" Rich, Chloe, Jenna, and Brooke all shouted in unison. The group of girls started to mutter things such as: "Finally, took them long enough, I seriously thought they'd never tell each other." Rich was happy to finally get everyone off his back, but he knew Michael and Jeremy saw him glance over at Jake, who was sleeping somewhat peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does Chloe have to do everything for these boys?  
> Man I don't even know


	8. You may not be Romeo, but I want to go out with you anyways

Jake woke up with an awful hangover on Jeremy's couch. Yesterday was still fuzzy, kind of like a dream. He grabbed his phone to check the time, 9:07, and he'd gotten a message from Chloe. His eyes hurt from the light, but he read the message anyways.

 

Chloe: Congratulations

Jake: On what?

Chloe: You know, finally telling Rich you liked him at the party. Oh wait, you probably don't remember what happened since you were trying to drink away your jealousy

Jake: I DID WHAT

Chloe: Well, I know Rich is way too big of a pussy to bring up that it happened, so I figured you'd wanna know

Jake: What did he say???

Chloe: Talk to him yourself, Romeo!

Jake: Chloe oh my god!

 

Chloe left him on read. Jake put his hand over his face, unable to ignore the throbbing pain in his head. Someone opened Jeremy's bedroom door. Jake's heart stopped for a second, but it turned out to be Michael.

"Morning." Michael smiled.

"Fuck!" Jake groaned, covering his eyes.

"Whoa, you good?" Michael asked.

"I'm tired, I'm hungover, and Chloe told me what happened at the party. Do I sound ok?" Jake sighed.

"And neither of you are gonna talk about it, am I right?" Michael sighed.

"No, I'm gonna talk to him about him about it." Jake groaned reluctantly. "I'm not gonna act like it didn't happen. Things will be awkward." 

"Really?" Jake could practically hear Michael smile. "Rich, Jake needs you!" Michael said before bolting into the bathroom.

"Fuck you!" Jake cried as Michael shut the door. A few seconds later, Rich came out of Jeremy's room.

"What?" Rich called for Michael. He noticed Jake was up.

"Oh, hey, you're up." Rich said, almost as if the two were strangers.

"Yeah," Jake replied. There were a few seconds of silence. "Chloe told me what I did." Jake heard Rich sigh.

"Damnit. Fuck you, Michael!" Rich slammed his fist against the bathroom door. "This isn't how I wanted this to happen." Jake looked up at Rich, a little confused.

"I'm sorry." Jake mumbled.

"No, this isn't your fault! I shouldn't have been a pussy and done something sooner." Rich sighed.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"Damn." Rich dropped his hands to his side, the walked over where Jake was. " I'm gonna do this right. Can I sit down?" Jake sat up as fast as he could without hurting himself, Rich sat beside of him. "I have had the biggest fucking crush on you for the longest time. I don't know if you meant what you said yesterday, but you are my best friend and you have the right to know. My SQUIP wouldn't let me accept the fact that I was in to you, and that was one of the first things I realised when I woke up. Then I realised it could never happen because I was a loser. A loser who burned down your house. Fuck, I've just been grateful because of how you've been treating me lately, and you just deserved to know how I felt. Even if you don't feel the same way as I do." Rich paused, then added. "Fuck, I didn't mean for this to be so sappy."

"Rich, I..." Jake felt like what he heard wasn't real, but he felt like absolute garbage. Vomiting and ruining the moment seemed like something he'd do, but luckily the only thing he had to deal with was an extreme headache. His mind blurred. "My mind won't let me put words together." He said suddenly. Wow, Jake, real smooth. Rich looked up at him, very confused. I feel the same way, too. Will you go out with me? That's all he had to say. Jake struggled with what to say, so he just grabbed Rich in a hug. "Me, too." He heard Rich laugh, which he hoped was a good thing.

"Do you want to go out?" Rich said for him after the pulled away, grinning madly.

"Yes." Jake said, nearly wincing, making Rich laugh again. God, he was so adorable. It made Jake smile, too, knowing one day he could say that out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little short, at least they're going out


	9. Adorable

After two weeks with his casts off, Jake could walk again. Rich couldn't help but feel a bit worried when he heard that Jake had walked on his two broken legs with the SQUIP, but he'd still managed to get better. Rich expected Jake to go back to doing extracurricular activities, but he only did one, he surprisingly signed up for the play they were doing that winter.

"It was actually really fun." Jake said after he wrote his name on the sign up sheet, then grabbed Rich's hand. "Do you wanna sign up?" 

"I'm alright." Rich only signed up for the play in the fall because his SQUIP had told him to, but he didn't tell Jake that. The two of them sat down at their normal table with the rest of their friends. Michael grinned at Rich when he sat down. Rich hoped silently that he wouldn't bring up this mornings' conversation, which consisted of Michael gushing about how he and Jeremy had kissed for the first time. Rich was happy for his friends, but grew tired of hearing how soft Jeremy's lips were. Strangely enough, Jake and Rich hadn't kissed yet. It wasn't like it was a big deal, both Rich and Jake had made out with random people before, but that was when Rich had a SQUIP, and he was too awkward to try. Within a few minutes of being at the table, Michael and Jeremy had their arms around each other.

After school, Jake walked up to Rich, grabbing his hand and looking extremely giddy.

"What's with you?" Rich giggled at Jake's enthusiasm. Jake bit his lip, then stopped to pull something out of his backpack. It was a sheet of paper, folded up. He handed it to Rich.

"I know it's pretty sappy, but I wanted to do it for you anyways." He said as the two of them stood near the entrance of the hallway. Rich opened up the drawing, it was the lily that Jake had been drawing, but one petal was purple, another blue, and the last pink. Rich looked from the drawing to Jake, then grinned.

"It is sappy, but it's fucking adorable. Damn, I love this so much." Rich held the drawing to his chest, then folded it up and put it into his backpack. "It's just like you."

"In what way?" Jake asked.

"You're sappy and adorable." Part of Rich wanted to say: 'And I love you.' But he didn't. He did love Jake, but they'd only been dating for two months. He didn't want to rush things, or make Jake uncomfortable.

"You're adorable." Jake said, moving closer to Rich.

"See? Sappy." Rich said, turning red when he realized how close he and Jake were. They could kiss if right now, if Rich stood on his toes.

"You said it first." Jake smiled.

"Yeah, I did." Rich grabbed Jake by the hand. "Let's go home, now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! I'm having a bit of writers block, I've been trying to write other things to get my mind working, so please excuse me!


	10. Sleepover Planning

"We should all have a sleepover at my house this weekend." Chloe suggested while everyone was a lunch.

"You aren't planning something again, are you, Chloe?" Rich asked.

"I did that one time," Chloe sighed. "Besides, it turned out good for you, didn't it?"

"It was a joke, Chloe." Rich scoffed, drawing out the 'e' in Chloe's name.

"We should do it, we don't get a lot of chances to hang out as a group anymore." Brooke agreed, glancing over at Michael and Jeremy for more than a couple of seconds.

"What?" Michael glared back at Brooke.

"Nothing." Brooke said, finally taking her eyes off of the two. She was probably referring to the fact that every single time the group planned to do something, Michael would respond with: 'Can't, Jer and I are doing such and such this weekend.'

"I say we do it." Rich looked up at Jake. "What do you think?"

"Sure." Jake smiled down at Rich.

"Let's go, Michael." Jeremy said. They were literally two halves of a whole, where Michael went, Jeremy went, and where Jeremy went, Michael went.

"I'm ok with that." Michael responded.

"I'll go, too." Jenna said.

"Me, too." Christine chirped.

"Wow, look at us, finally doing something as a group again." Chloe's eyes darted to Jeremy and Michael. The group chatted until the bell rang, and Jake walked Rich to the hallway. 

"Hey, wait!" Jake forced the words out effort Rich headed to his classroom. Rich at Jake, who shyly whispered. "I love you." Rich felt his face burn and his body go numb. 

"I love you, too." Rich wrapped his boyfriend in hug before heading to class. He couldn't help but smile like an idiot for the rest of the period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just wanted to tell you that I probably won't be updating daily like I have been. I want to do a bmc fanfic that will include Jeremy/Michael, Rich/Jake, and Chloe/Brooke, and it will switch from everyone's perspective, sometimes even Jenna's and Christine's. I'm gonna start it soon, but I want to try and make the chapters in this fanfic a bit longer. I won't tell you what it's about, but I'm excited to write it. I will be continuing this fanfic, though, because I enjoy it and I feel like there needs t be more stuff with RichJake in it. I might post the first chapter of the new fanfic this week, so keep an eye out. Sorry this chapter was really short. Thank you so much, I appriciate all of you guys, even though there's only a small group of you. I hope you enjoyed! :3


	11. Superhero Boyfriend (but not really)

Rich hadn't had any alcohol since Halloween. He didn't even have any at the party at Jeremy's house, since he thought he'd have to look after Jake at home since his legs were broken at the time. He didn't even realise it's been a couple of months until halfway through the party Chloe offered him a cup filled with the beer. He took it and downed it almost immediately.

"Woah," Chloe looked at him, her eyes wide. "You good?"

"I'm great." Rich sighed, and was actually doing okay. Chloe furrowed her brow and walked away.

"Are you really okay, babe?" Jake came up behind him after she left, cup in hand. He'd been talking intensely with Michael. Babe. That was new, but Rich liked it.

"Really, babe, I just haven't had a drink in a while." Rich smiled, copying the way he said babe. Rich felt a memory hit him, when he first had anything to drink he was with Jake, he took a sip of beer and spat it out immediately. Needless to say, it took Jake forever to stop laughing. Rich had never really been fond of the taste, but that hadn't mattered to him. It eventually grew on him, but it was still a weird flavor. 

"Michael, don't you fucking dare!" Rich heard Jeremy shout before what was unmistakably a Bob Marley song blasted over the speaker. Rich and Jake looked over just in time to see Jeremy attempting to pry the phone that was connected to the aux cord from Michael's hands, but Michael was stronger. The song would be over before Jeremy could stop it. "Give me the phone Michael!"

"If they weren't already dating, I'd say that Michael was just doing this so Jeremy would touch him." Rich laughed. Jake only stared at Rich, almost like he was staring at the sun. "What?" Rich asked, Hake seemed to snap out of his trance.

"Nothing!" He said a bit too defensively. 

"Are you really okay, babe?" Rich repeated Jake's phrase from a few seconds ago. Jake smiled a bit.

"Really, babe." Jake sighed, then looked from Michael to Rich.

"Dude..." Rich crossed his arms. "What's up with you?"

"Michael and I were arguing about who had a better boyfriend." Jake glanced back over at Michael, his eyes narrow.

"What?" Rich chocked on laughter. "Really? That's why your being weird?"

"I have to keep glaring at him to signal that our argument isn't over." Jake acted as though it was common knowledge, but Rich could tell he was drunk by the way he butchered argument. He could get really weird after a few drinks.

"I don't understand you sometimes..." Rich shook his head.

"Good, it makes me feel like a superhero." Jake said proudly.

"In what way does that make you feel like a superhero?"Rich was pretty sure his boyfriend had lost it.

"Because I'm like defending your honor and stuff." Jake sounded like an 8 year old. Rich covered his mouth to contain his laughter.

"Dude, how much have you had to drink?" Rich asked. Jake looked at his cup for a second.

"Maybe a few..." Rich laughed again, but Jake looked serious. "But I will still fight for my boyfriend not matter how drunk I am." Jake handed his cup to Rich, and stormed over to Michael after the song had ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I updated again, yay! But as i said I won't be able to update as often or have longer chapters because I'm doing another fanfic. And it its out! It's called Summer Squad (creative I know) and if appriciate it if you'd check it out. It has Rich/Jake in it, too, but it also focuses on Jeremy/Michael and Chloe/Brooke. I only have like two chapters but I've been having fun and i feel like it'll be a fun fanfic. But like I said this fanfic is far from over so don't worry because I don't wanna end this anytime soon because I love it! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr that I'm using now because they have bmc stuff on there. I don't know how to copy the link but just search for  
> calyp-s0  
> You might find it I hope. Can you tell I'm kinda new to it? Lol


	12. Not A New Chapter ( Sorry Guys :( )

I'm very sorry to tell you that I don't know the next time I'm going to update, and this goes for all of my fanfics and I will be posting this on Summer Squad and Roommates. Everything might be fine and I might start updating again by tomorrow, but if not I might be about a week. A very unexpected event has taken place and now my emotions are getting the better of me, making it difficult for me to write. I didn't expect this to happen and I'm still kind of confused and upset. I assure you it's nothing major but it still upsets me. I want to thank all of you for your support and I'll update as soon as I begin to feel a little bit better. Thank you all so much for reading, it means the world to me knowing you guys like my writing even though I think it's garbage. It makes me feel a bit better about myself. Thank you guys again, and I'll update ASAP. :3


	13. Sleep Is For The Weak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Thanks for all of your patience and support! The issue has been resolved, and it wasn't so much the issue but the writers block that was caused by stress. But everything's better and I'll be updating normally if nothing else happens. Thanks again! :)

Rich had felt weird, it wasn't the fact that he was sleeping on the floor, but I was the fact that he was sleeping on the floor about a foot and a half away from Jake. He felt a strange tingling in his back, like he was vulnerable. He couldn't sleep because of it. He sighed, running his fingers along the cool, wooden floor. 

"Rich...?" Rich heard a soft mumble behind him. Rich flipped over, unable to see Jake clearly in the darkness. "Are you still up?" 

"Yeah, I am." Rich said, remembering Jake was still a little drunk.

"Hey... Yes." Jake said.

"What?" Rich was really confused.

"Say yes, not yeah, so you lisp. It's cute." Jake slurred. Rich smiled. Ever since Jake's rant at the bleachers, Rich didn't avoid s, but still, it made Rich blush a little.

"Yes, I'm still awake." Rich felt an arm wrap around him. Jake pulled Rich closer to him. Rich felt his face grow hot from blushing and the feeling of Jake's breath hitting it. Their noses were practically touching. 

"I love you." Jake whispered. Jake said that to Rich every chance he got, but he said it so sweet and innocently this time, it was adorable.

"I love you, too, babe, now get some sleep." Rich felt Jake grip him tighter, as if in protest.

"No..." Jake whined. Rich felt his breathing start to sync with Jake's slow and steady. Jake had made the first move by saying I love you, so it was Rich's turn again to make the first move. Rich tilted his head slightly, kissing his boyfriend on the lips. He only meant to make it a quick peck, but Jake obviously didn't want it to end so quickly. Jake pressed his lips against Rich's, pulling their bodies together completely, and even though Jake was drunk, he was still smooth as hell. As much as Rich would have loved to make out, it clearly wasn't the time nor place. If everyone woke up at 3:00 am to see Rich and Jake making out on the living room floor, they'd most definitely never hear the end of it. Rich pulled away, bringing his lips to Jake's forehead.

"Not now, babe, I'm sorry." Rich smiled, Jake groaning a bit. "Go to sleep, ok?" Jake nodded, but kept his arm around Rich. Rich fell asleep, ignoring the fact they'd probably be teased tomorrow morning.


	14. Rich Is Better Than Homework

Jake felt a pair of arms wrap around him while he did his best to finish his algebra homework at a desk in the living room.

"Hey." Rich said, resting his chin on the top of his head. Jake smiled, grabbing one of Rich's hands.

"Hey." Jake replied. 

"What are you doing?" Rich peered down at his work. 

"Homework." Jake replied.

"Fuck homework." Rich scoffed. Rich never did his homework, he didn't even copy it. Sometimes people in their friend group would do it for him, just so he didn't fail, even though he didn't care. Rich was actually a smart kid, and did well on his other assignments, he was just apathetic.

"Nah, I'm not sexually attracted to it. I just like it as a friend." Jake smirked.

"Wow, you're hilarious." Rich rolled his eyes. Rich pulled back on Jake's chair, pulling the back of it to the ground, clearly wanting attention. Jake sighed, but smiled.

"Babe," Jake looked up at Rich. "I have to do this."

"You should hang out with me instead. Because I'm more fun than homework." Rich said.

"I can't argue with that." Jake said, rolling out of the chair. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, I just want to hang out with you." Rich shrugged. Jake smiled again.

"What?" Rich laughed. "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Because you're adorable." Jake said.

"Stop being sappy." Rich said, turning pink.

"You asked." Jake said. Rich rolled his eyes again.

"Let's go do something!" Rich grabbed Jake by the arm.

"Aw, are you asking me on a date?" Jake teased.

"Maybe." Rich replied. 

"Alright, like you said, fuck homework." Jake said. 

"I thought you weren't sexually attracted to it." Rich mocked.

"Maybe we should take it on our date." Jake suggested. Suddenly Rich slapped a hand over his mouth. "What?"

"I just thought of something." Rich said, trying to contain a laugh.

"What is it?" 

"If you vore an object that isn't edible is it considered pica?" Rich asked.

"What the hell, Rich?" Jake shook his head, but Rich laughed.

"You asked!" Rich said. 

"Let's just go on our date."


	15. I Made A Schedule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what I made a schedule

Sunday:Break/Random  
Monday: Summer Squad  
Tuesday: Roommates  
Wednesday: Prompts  
Thursday: Summer Squad  
Friday: Roommates  
Saturday: Prompts/break

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's kinda crappy I was in a rush. I'll do another chapter soon


End file.
